


Baby You're My Rescue

by kimkeybumie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarian, Alternative Universe - Rescuer, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkeybumie/pseuds/kimkeybumie
Summary: A drabble where Kibum rescues two poodles and runs to the first veterinary clinic he finds...





	Baby You're My Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a commission for @missrenebae!
> 
> About commissions: if you want me to write a drabble with a certain theme/situation, just ask. Pairings accepted: JongKey, MinKey, OnKey, JongYu.

Kibum is running in the streets, ignoring the burning of the sun on his shoulders. He knows he should have put some sunscreen on but he hates the smell of the one he has, yet he’s too lazy to look for another one. Two reasons to it, first, one never knows what kind of stuff they put in products nowadays ; second, his skin isn’t what most matters at the moment.

Without stopping his race, he quickly looks down to check on two small balls of fur he was holding tight against his chest, unmoving. He can barely distinguish that one of the pups is brown while the other one is black, since they’re both covered with dry dirt.

 

“Hold on boys, hold on.” He whispers as he runs towards the first veterinary clinic he finds in the city.

 

He enters the building and immediately rushes to the reception, asking to see a doctor as a matter of urgency. The woman behind the desk glances at the two animals he’s holding and asks him to go in the waiting room while she goes to warn someone. Kibum sighs because he can feel the pups being so weak in his arms… yet he heads to the room next door and paces up and down, the waiting seeming like hours.

When he hears the door open, he turns over and walks to the veterinarian who’s there ; he seems young, maybe the same age as him, with white hair and thin round glasses. His face is flawless and his expression as sweet as sugar, yet his furrowed eyebrows betray his sudden worry. He commands Kibum to follow him and they both go to his surgery.

 

“Please lie them here.” The vet says as he rolls out the paper sheet on the examination table. “Are they your dogs ?”

“No, no they’re not mine.” Kibum quickly says as he obeys the order, putting the pups on the sheet with an extreme gentleness. “I found them in the suburbs, in a waste ground. They were lying in a puddle of dirty water, I think they wanted to drink but with this heat… They must be dehydrated and from what I see they’re barely one year old. They must have been abandoned by this kind of assholes who can’t take care of their pets when they leave on holiday.”

“You seem to know a lot about dangerous situations with pets.”

“I’m a rescuer. An animal rescuer.”

“Really… Who could have guessed, though…”

 

The vet glances at Kibum, making a face before he focuses back on examining the dogs. The rescuer cocks an eyebrow, not sure about what was just insinuated about him. He just has the time to notice the white haired man’s eyes checking… his clothes ? 

He’s only wearing a plain white tank top and jeans ripped at the knees, with a double chained belt. He hasn’t put a lot of accessories since it’s hot outside, only a few rings, a bracelet, his watch and a necklace… and his cap. One of his favourite, black and reminding of leather ! And his sunglasses — he notices he hasn’t taken them off and immediately fixes it, hanging to his top’s collar. But really, he doesn’t understand in what way his [outfit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F73%2F88%2F98%2F7388989a4acb8f318278652ce248e8fa.jpg&t=YWQwMmRjYmQ3ODdjYWQ1ZTJhMWQ1NTI5MmYxYjQ1YWIzMzY0ZmEyMSxOd1hscm10Tw%3D%3D&b=t%3AON19QrexfSG2HtFmGtd1hw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkimkeybumie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176281863284%2Fbaby-youre-my-rescue-jongkey&m=1) is  _that_  negatively outstanding to the vet.

Kibum rolls his eyes. Once again, he’s being judged for his looks by someone who doesn’t know an once of who he is.

 

“Actually I’m not on duty, it’s my day off.” He replies. “Is there a problem with my clothes, sir ?”

“You may admit that it’s not really convenient for a rescuer…” The vet says, not looking up.

“Not everyone wears a white coat, sir, but it doesn’t mean people who don’t are unworthy of respect.”

 

The white haired man raises his eyebrows at the harsh and firm answer, and he looks up to meet Kibum’s eyes. Considering his expression, he’s not used to be put in his place, and the rescuer can’t help but smirk — which doesn’t go unnoticed by the veterinarian, who somehow returns it.

 

“My apologies, then.” He says, the other man nodding as a way to accept. “The pups will be fine, you’re right, they’re dehydrated and need to be fed and cooled. Their blood pressure is a bit low but they will make it.”

“I’m really glad to hear that.” Kibum sighs with relief. “So what will happen to them ?”

“I will take care of them here, then call the RSPCA so they will take them to one of their centers. Their insurance will pay for the consultation.”

“Actually… I would be eternally grateful if you don’t call them.”

“I beg your pardon ? It is not a rescuer’s place to tell me what I should do for the sake of my patients.”

“Yeah, yeah, please keep that bullshit for someone whose brain is conditioned. Mine is not, and I know very well of which centers you’re talking. I visited them all, and none of them is good for animals.”

“Well it’s the law and —”

“Isn’t it your job to protect them ? Sure, you heal them when they’re sick or hurt, I saw your diploma on the wall. But I won’t believe you don’t have some human conscientiousness.”

“Sir, you don’t understand. I can’t keep abandoned dogs.”

“If you send them over there, they will spend their life being sad, mistreated and hopelessly waiting for someone to care for them. Is that what you want, doctor…?”

“Kim. Doctor Kim.”

“Doctor Kim. I won’t leave your surgery until we made a deal so these pups won’t be in danger once you heal them. And if I have to sleep here, watch me.”

 

The veterinarian raises an eyebrow, surprises by the other man’s audacity, yet a bit amused. He ends up smiling and lets a slight laugh out as he pets one of the pups who starts moving. 

 

“You won’t give up, huh ?” He just asks, even though he knows he’s not really asking.

“No sir.” Kibum affirms. 

“There is only one way to avoid the centers, but I’m not sure I can trust you for that. After all, I don’t know you and you just rushes here, kinda insulting my profession.”

“Well it’s only fair. You kinda insulted me because of my clothes, which is really asshole-like.”

“You… I will ignore that. So, I can propose you to take the pups with you. I have several certificates that allow me to grant adoptions.”

“Are you saying I must adopt two young dogs to save them from those centers of hell ?”

“Seems like the holes in your pants don’t reflect your brain.”

 

Kibum widens his eyes at the bluntness of the vet, and bursts out laughing, surprising the other man and even making the dogs jump with surprise and whine. Both men immediately caress their fur, between their ears to soothe and reassure them.

 

“Fine, I’ll take them.” Kibum accepts. “I’ve always want a puppy so why not two…”

“You’re an easy man, I see.” The vet smirks, pursuing before the rescuer can answer. “So I will take care of them for a week, then I will contact you so we discuss their adoption and fill some forms. I’ll also have to visit your home before the adoption, to check the sanity.”

“We know each other for ten minutes and you already want to come to my place, sir ? Things go too fast between us, I may feel uncomfortable. I will make sure to wear pants with no holes when you will visit me.” 

 

The vet laughs and shakes his head before walking to his desk, grabbing a blue piece of paper and a pen. He scribbles something and folds it before coming back to the rescuer. Kibum slightly smiles and take the paper, unfolding it right away ; he then smirks a bit and looks up.

 

“There are two numbers on this memo, sir.” He states with a knowing tone. “I thought it was you who would contact me ? Moreover, whose person should I contact first ? Doctor Kim, with this fixed line number I assume is your office’s, or Jonghyun, on this mobile number ?”

“Some changes in my professional habits won’t hurt me, I will leave you the honor to call the office to take an appointment next week.” The white haired man explain with a smile, playing with his stethoscope on his coat. “Until then, if you ever feel like meeting this mean doctor who criticized you… maybe you can make him change his mind ?”

“I will think about it.”

 

Kibum winks at Jonghyun and puts the paper in his pocket. While the vet is getting a form printed — something the rescuer will have to fill before the next appointment to give a first notice of his home’s sanity and capacity to welcome two puppies — Kibum softly caress the aforesaid puppies who start to wake up thanks to the coolness of the room and the noise of humans talking. Somehow, the black one is more reactive, yet still a bit weak, and pushes his muzzle against the man’s palm ; he seems to recognize the voice of the one who took them, ran and rescued them.

In not time, the rescuer is soft and all fondled over the two poodles, and he definitely doesn’t regret to plan their adoption.

 

“Do you have dogs, sir ?” He asks out of the blue when Jonghyun comes back with the papers.

“I have one, yes.” The vet says.

“Nice, you will give me some advices then. I guess I will see you soon ?”

“It’s all up to you. I will let you go and give these sweethearts a good bath, then delicious food and fresh water.”

“Fine, take care of my future babies.”

 

The rescuer smiles and takes the form, petting the dogs one last time before walking to the door. Before leaving, he turns back.

 

“By the way… thank you.” He says. “I did most of the job but you were great too.”

“Just go now or your head won’t fit through that door. Some people have duty here.”

“Sure. See you soon… Jonghyun.”

 

Kibum smiles and leaves the surgery, then the building with a proud expression on his face. He knows he’s attractive, but it’s rare for him to get someone’s number after ten minutes. Though this vet is damn sexy himself… as he walks down the street, a little bird tells him he’s going to use that mobile number sooner than he thinks…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave kudos/comments!


End file.
